Snø-ee with a chance of Schoolyear
by RegularHeartBreak
Summary: This year at ever after high is just like the rest for Snø and her two friends Raven, and Maddie. Except this year is legacy day year, but Snø doesn't want to doom her crush to be a villian.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character Snø.

Once upon a time...

Lightning flashes.

In a faraway land...

Raven stands on the podium preparing to take her pledge.

"I am Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, and I pledge-uhm... I-"

Apple is waiting behind Raven excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Come on! Do it!"

Apple exclaims.

"I-huh..."

All eyes were on Raven as she faced the most important choice—

Really? You're gonna start there, at Legacy Day?

You know, there's only really room for one narrator here.

Start at the beginning! Where the whole Rebel and Royal drama began!

Oh, fine! Gather round, friends, and let us tell you a story: the story of Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of the most famous fairy tale characters who ever lived. But this year was like no other for the students of Ever After High.

Raven, Maddie, and Snø are walking together towards the school.

A momentous event where the students pledge to all the magical world to follow the same paths as their fairy tale parents.

Which they better do, or else!

I'm sorry, who's telling this story?! If you don't-

Suddenly Maddie looks to the sky and shakes her fist.

"Would you two stop fighting?!"

She exclaims.

"Peas and crackers!"

She adds exasperatedly.

"Um, who are you talking to?"

Raven asks.

"Why, the narrators! Oh, you can't hear them, Raven, only I can."

Maddie states.

"Okay..."

Snø and Raven say in sync before looking at each other and bursting into laughter.

"Can I talk now?"

Raven asks.

"Mhm!"

"It's just... Ah! I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm so "evil," because my mom was. It's not fair!"

Raven exclaims.

The baggage floating behind her vanishes into oblivion by accident.

Maddie puts a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"No one thinks you're evil. Hehe, now you're just talking crazy!"

Maddie says, with her usual nutty flare.

"Daughter of the Mad Hatter calls HER crazy?"

Snø laughs.

"Besides, I totally understand. I'm expected to be scary and closed off because that's how my mom was like ask her life, but I know the secret to my powers. I guess around here it doesn't matter what you're really like."

Snø says forming a floating giant snowflake above her palm.

"Would you two stop with the worry-flurry?"

Maddie sighs as they walk up the steps.

"Everyone at school loves you!"

"It's Raven Queen! Run!"

Announces one of the three little pigs.

"She. Is. Evil!"

"Run, everyone!"

"The students scream and hide away. See? They love you!"

Maddie says with her backwards logic.

Her watch springs open.

"Yay,"

She flings off her watch and sets up a tea table.

"Tea time! Earl Grey,"

She says pouring two cups.

Earl Grey (her mouse) squeaks.

She giggles.

"Oh, you clever dormouse! Why, yes, this is a new dress."

It's lunch time and Raven sits alone in the castleteria.

And so, life for Raven was not easy; feeling alone and isolated.

As it should be. She is destined to be evil.

Couldn't go twenty seconds without talking, could you?

Snø flops down next to Raven, setting her tray in front of her.

"I'm totally dreading legacy day."

Snø tells her, freezing her lemonade.

"Why? At least you get a happy ending."

Raven says, resting her chin in her palms.

Snø looks across the castleteria.

"I don't want to watch him become evil."

She says staring at Henry.

Raven sighs.

"Why don't you two just go out already? You've had crushes in each other since the third grade."

She asks.

Snø chokes on her bite if pizza.

"Because!"

Then she looks around and lowers her voice.

"Because eventually I'll have to ruin his life."

She sighs staring at the table.

Raven places a comforting hand on Snø's shoulder.

"I had an idea, what if... What if we don't sign?"

Snø stares at her friend wide-eyed.

"That's the best idea you've had since chocolate pops!"

Snø announces hugging her friend.

Dexter walks up to them.

"Hey, Raven! Uh-You look gort... I mean great. I-I don't even know what gort is..."

He stutters.

"I'd offer you a seat, but I'm "evil." To sit here you'd have to be pretty-"

Daring and Apple enter the room and fans scream for them.

Snø rolls her eyes as Raven mutters-

"Daring."

"What? No, Raven, I'm Dex, Dexter Charming! Daring's my bro-"

Dexter flinches as a bright light flashes behind him.

"-ther. Oh, gort."

Snø gives Dexter a pitying look, as the star couple approaches the table.

"Raven, how's every enchanted thing?"

Apple asks with her usual perfectness.

"Apple White. Good to see ya. Hey, Daring!"

She greets.

"I-uh I have to warn you: don't stare at the teeth. Just got them whitened."

He flashes a smile in another direction.

It tans the three pigs.

The bell rings.

"Oh-oh! There's the bell. Time for Good Kingdom Management."

Apple exclaims excitedly.

"Raven, what's your next class?"

She asks.

"Uh... History of Evil Spells?"

Apple giggles.

"That is so perfect for you!"

She says happily.

"What do you have Snø?"

She asks.

"Good kingdom management."

Snø reads.

"Yay! I'll walk with you."

Cerise walks past them.

"Hey, Cerise, how's it going?"

Daring asks Cerise.

He smiles at her which causes her to be momentarily blinded and drop her tray.

She growls, then coughs.

"Oh uh, sorry, I-I have a cold!"

She sprints away.

"I'll never understand how she runs like that."

Snø comments.

That night, as the girls returned to their dorms, they found quite the surprise waiting for them.

Snø walks into her dorm room, prepared to hear Apple's soprano singing.

Instead she finds an unhappy looking Maddie, unpacking her stuff.

"Maddie? What- why are you moving in?"

Maddie sighs.

"Apple convinced headmaster Grimm to let her room with Raven this year.. So I guess we're roomies!"

She says hugging Snø excitedly.

"Well I hope you don't mind the occasional chills at night when I have bad dreams."

Snø says, flicking her hand so a chandelier appears on the ceiling.

"Oh I don't mind, hey... Would you mind icing my raspberry tea?"

Maddie asks.

"As long as I can have some."

The two burst into giggles.

Which brings us to the rehearsals for the Legacy Day ceremony.

"So, when your magical key appears, you insert it gently into the Storybook of Legends, then stand, shoulders back, and declare your destiny to the world! Have I made myself clear?"

Raven raises her hand.

"Headmaster Grimm, but what if-"

"No questions? Good. Now, we're going to practice with this tiny Manual of Entirely Reasonable School Rules."

A giant book is places on the podium.

"Who will go first?"

Maddie steps forward.

She takes the key from Grimm.

"I, Madeline Hatter, pledge to follow the destiny of dear old dad: The Maaaad Hatter of Wonderland! When do we drink the tea?"

Snø watches uncertainly as the other students practice.

Finally Raven steps up.

"I'm Raven Queen and I pledge to follow my destiny as... um... I have a question!"

Grimm sighs.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering, I mean, what if I don't want to take the pledge?"

Everyone (except Snø) gasps.

"What? It's just a question!"

Raven defends.

Grimm sternly walks up to Raven]

"And here's your answer. If you don't pledge your destiny, your story ceases to exist."

"Ceases to exist? So then... What happens to me?"

"You will cease to exist! Poof! "

Raven backs away, and Snø covers her mouth with her hand.

"Now, Raven, continue."

"But, Mr. Grimm..."

"Poof-poof!"

Raven flinches.

"Ah.. I have to go.."

And with that Raven runs.

"Me too."

Snø chokes.

In the Vault of Lost Tales, deep beneath the school, another was listening Giles Grimm, the brother of the school's headmaster.

"The Raven flies. The clouds, they sing! But what should happen when the tide rolls in?"

What will happen indeed.

That's it? That's where you're ending the story? I cannot wait until it is my turn to tell the story.

And why are you so against these kids choosing their own destiny?


End file.
